1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image acquisition apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image acquisition apparatuses are apparatuses that read image information recorded on an object and acquires an image data corresponding to the image information. In addition the image acquisition apparatus store the acquired image data in the type of a file or displays the image data, or prints the image data on a printing medium to provide to a user. The image acquisition apparatuses include cameras, camcorders, and scanners. The scanner may be implemented in the form of multi-function peripheral (MFP) by being combined with a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile.
The scanner is an apparatus that obtains information related to an image described, illustrated or printed on a document, acquires an image corresponding to the information in the electronic form, and displays the acquired image to a user. The scanner is configured to radiate a light to an object and to image the object by using means, e.g. a camera, to receive an optical signal, thereby acquiring an image corresponding to the object.
The image acquisition apparatus represents an apparatus configured to print a certain image on a printing medium, e.g. printing paper. The imaging acquisition apparatus includes a printer, a printing machine, a facsimile or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) that is implemented by being combined with some function or every function of the printer, the printing machine and the facsimile.